


Pierced

by saruhiko_bb



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top! Yata, misaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhiko_bb/pseuds/saruhiko_bb
Summary: It was a known fact that Yata could be a little spontaneous sometimes, if not a lot of the time. Fushimi was pretty much used to that fact, but sometimes, there were things you couldn't just ignore when it came to your hot boyfriend - especially when it only made him hotter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/gifts).



> Ah yes... what better way to start the year than w some sin lol. I've been meaning to post this for a while and I'm really excited if not a little nervous lol. This is like really self indulgent so don't judge me I am pure I swear ;-;
> 
> Anyways thanks to Lucy for checking this over for me, I always appreciate it!! Ily <3 Thanks to Adri as well for helping me when I got stuck at a few parts even tho it's supposed to be a gift for you lmao. It really helped tho so thanks anyways lol and I hope you like it! *-*

It was getting hard to think, that familiar tightening in his abdomen getting increasingly more intense as he continued his movements. He was moving faster now, his legs straining under the the effort of it all, his thighs and calves burning, but he didn't care about the small amount of pain that came with it. It didn't matter, not when he was finally getting what he wanted.

“Mm, Misaki...” He says, his boyfriend’s name leaving his lips in the form of a low moan. That name, along with his whimpers and cries for more being the only things to have left his mouth since they'd started. He was almost completely lost in the pleasure, and though he usually didn’t reach this point until a little while later, he couldn’t help but drown in the sensations of it all.

“Saru,” Yata breathes back, grunting as he thrusts harder. “You're s-so eager today.”

Fushimi doesn't respond, instead rolling his hips on Yata's cock in tantalizing circular movements. _Need more... Misaki._

“If I didn't k-know any better, I'd think you've been thinking about this for a while,” Yata says, moving the hands holding onto Fushimi's side down to grope his boyfriend’s ass, adding emphasis.

“Mm... Ah,” Fushimi moans as he arches at the touch, only for Yata to lean forward, licking a long stripe up his neck.

He couldn't handle it, hearing the truth being thrown at him so shamelessly. It was too much, the meaning behind it all only serving to turn him on even more. He felt himself wanting to shrink in on himself at the words, at the fact that it was actually fueling him rather than making him embarrassed, the shame and ecstasy of it all hitting him full force.

It was like two parts of himself were battling against each other, but he couldn't help it when Yata had hit right on the mark. He _had_ been thinking about it for a while, for far too long, really, but now that it was finally happening, he felt the more shameless part of himself winning.

After all, it all went back to a couple weeks ago.

\--

Fushimi was lounging on the couch in their living room, with Yata by his side, the two of them cuddling as they watched some boring movie on TV. Neither of them were really paying attention to it though, the two of them on the verge of an evening nap when all of a sudden Yata’s phone rang, causing his boyfriend to shoot up and answer it, in turn jolting Fushimi out of his half-sleep state.

“Yo! Kamamoto!” Yata says, any signs of sleep already completely gone from his voice, “What’s up?”

Fushimi could hear the other man’s booming voice on the other side of the line, the volume of it somehow not managing to bother Yata one bit. _So noisy..._ Rubbing his eyes, Fushimi fixes his glasses that had gone askew with their cuddling position, and straightens up a little, regarding Yata with a bland expression. Yata was sitting up on the couch now, smile on his face as he listened to what his friend had to say.

“You guys are going out? Hell yeah I’m in! See you soon!” Hanging up the phone, Yata looks over at Fushimi, newly energized. “Hey, Saru, it looks like HOMRA’s getting together, if you wanna join!”

The invitation has Fushimi frowning slightly. Yata knew how he felt about drinking, especially with _those_ guys. He wasn’t really one for liquor to begin with, unless it were due to a special occasion, or if it was pushed onto him - which was the case more often than not - but never socially, save for it being just him and Yata, at least. Not to mention it was no secret that his old clan members could get a bit rambunctious sometimes, whether it was under the influence of alcohol or not, the lot of them being too rowdy for their own good. He didn’t even know how Kusanagi managed to deal with such behavior on a daily basis, let alone on a single Friday night.

“No thanks,” Fushimi says, waving his hand carelessly. “I’ll pass this time.”

“Oh, come on, Saru!” Yata says, “You came last time and it wasn’t so bad, right?”

If Yata thought dealing with a group of drunk, half naked guys while they sang karaoke and did stupid dares the whole night as not being so bad, he didn’t exactly want to see what his idea of a good time was.

“I could go if you want,” Fushimi says, smirk already on his face at his next words, “Just don’t forget Scepter 4’s upcoming banquet next week. I’m sure the Captain would enjoy seeing you there.” Hearing the the small ‘geh’ that leaves Yata’s mouth, Fushimi knows he’s won.

“A-alright, I get it! I’ll go by myself then, damn jerk.”

“Mhm, have fun.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yata says, standing up from the couch to stretch. Fushimi couldn’t help but eye Yata as he does, his boyfriend’s figure only an arm’s length away. Fushimi watches as Yata stretches his arms, the scanty tank top doing nothing to hide the muscles flexing under his smooth skin, his lower back showing just above the waistband of his shorts as he does. The view has Fushimi licking his lips, his roaming eyes catching onto Yata’s ass in front of him. _To think he’s going out when we could be doing something else._

“Just don’t forget to-” Reaching forward, Fushimi brings his hand up before swiftly hitting his boyfriend’s ass, Yata’s reaction immediate, “-ow!” Yata yelps, turning around, eyes wide, “What the hell was that for?!”

Leaning back onto the couch, Fushimi crosses his arms. “For being an idiot.”

\--

After Yata had left, Fushimi hadn’t done much other than play some games on his phone along with some extra paperwork, just to get it out of the way. It was odd, being home alone on the weekends. Usually, he and Yata would find something to do together, and though it wasn’t unheard of for Yata to go out with his friends, it still felt a bit off. It wasn’t that Fushimi had a problem with Yata going out with his friends or anything, as that part of their relationship was far in the past at this point. It was just, well, he missed him.

It was ridiculous, feeling like this when Yata had only been out for a few hours, but the house felt empty regardless, seemingly too quiet as he busied himself. Honestly, they had been apart for much longer amounts of time before, and for entirely different reasons - painful ones even - so there was no need for him to be feeling like this. _So lame._

Sighing, Fushimi puts what he was working on aside to check his phone, only to see no new messages from Yata. _That_ was another part of the problem: Yata hadn’t texted him back. Yata was generally pretty easy to get ahold of, regardless of who he was with, and typically would message Fushimi a few times while he was out just to check on him, or to let him know where he would be.

He tried not to let it bother him too much, reasoning with himself that it had been a while since Yata had last hung out with everyone, but as the minutes turned into hours, he began to worry. Reaching for his phone for the umpteenth time, Fushimi is about to call Yata when he hears the sound of their front door being unlocked, along with a few loud bangs and shuffling. _There he is._

“Sharu!” Yata calls, “I’m home!”

Just hearing the way Yata pronounces his name, Fushimi has a feeling he knows why Yata came home so late, and without a single text at that. “Are you drunk?”

Kicking his shoes off, Yata makes his way to the couch where Fushimi was still sitting and plops down beside him, leaning his head onto Fushimi’s shoulder. “Hah? No! I mean, I drank a little, but I’m not _drunk_.”

Furrowing his brows, Fushimi peers at his boyfriend, analyzing what he can of his features from their current angle. He certainly didn’t seem drunk, being able to form actual sentences and what not aside from the slight flush on his face, but the way he was talking was somewhat... odd. It wasn’t exactly slurred like he’d originally thought, but it definitely wasn’t normal. “Then why are you talking like that?”

At that, Yata seems to cringe a little, shoulders hunching forward a bit as he looks to the side, avoiding eye contact. _He’s acting weird after all._ It takes a few seconds, but Yata eventually speaks up, though still looking in the other direction. “Um... Promise me you won’t get mad, okay?”

Bracing himself for whatever dumb thing Yata might’ve pulled while he was out, Fushimi replies, “... Sure.”

Finally facing him, Yata opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, a small silver ball immediately catching his eye as he does. _No way..._ This definitely wasn’t what Fushimi had in mind when Yata had told him not to get upset, but what surprised him even more than the fact that Yata had a tongue piercing, was just how much he’d actually liked it. _This is too much._

Closing his mouth, Yata leans back to peer at Fushimi, slightly bashful, “I-I know it’s kinda outta nowhere, but it just sorta happened you know! A-and the guys sorta encouraged it and said you’d like it too so... um-” Even as Yata continued to talk, Fushimi couldn’t fully pay attention, his eyes watching Yata’s mouth intently, catching quick glimpses of the piercing whenever he’d open his mouth _._ “-do you... do you like it?”

It takes a few seconds of Fushimi staring at Yata’s lips for him to realize that Yata had finished talking, his mind scrambling for words. Honestly, he liked it, a _lot_. In fact, he liked it way more than he’d ever expected, and could feel his face heating up at the realization. He didn’t know how else to describe it, and before he could stop himself, the words were leaving his mouth, “... Hot.”

The lone word catches them both off guard, leaving both of them staring at each other red-faced and wide-eyed for a moment, before the two of them were grabbing at each other desperately. They couldn’t make out with it being a new piercing, sadly, but as he pulled Yata onto his lap, already ridding his boyfriend of his clothes, he felt something awaken in him.

_This is way too good._

_\--_

It was that unsuspecting night that had Fushimi realizing he may of had a small... thing for piercings, or at least for piercings on Yata. He hadn't even known that Yata was thinking about getting one, the subject having never came up. Though it seemed alcohol and his friends may have been a big part of influencing the decision, Yata had ultimately said his friends thought he himself would enjoy it, which seemed to be the main deciding factor in Yata's eyes.

Surprisingly, they were right. Not that he'd ever tell _them_ that. It was kind of irritating how they were somehow able to guess that, considering Fushimi wasn't even aware that he'd cared about piercings up until that point. He'd never paid them any mind, and didn't really have an opinion of them. Now though, things were definitely different.

It was hard to keep his hands off Yata as the piercing healed, the guy who had done it firmly telling Yata to wait a couple weeks before any ‘funny business’. The thought of Yata's face as he was told that in front of all his friends had him snickering to himself, until he remembered just how starved he was and that’d he’d also been lumped into having to hold himself back.

Making out with Yata was always satisfying, their mouths desperately seeking each other whenever things got heated, their tongues tracing over lips and teeth... Just the memory of it had shivers running down his spine. To feel that piercing on him though, _that_ was something he had to avoid thinking about altogether if he wanted to avoid certain bodily reactions. _Stop letting your mind wander, will you?_ That notion was tossed aside not too long after, Fushimi’s newly hardened resolve already crumbling at the mention of another promising investment.

It was only a couple days after the tongue piercing that Yata had decided to bring it up, looking somewhat anxious, but also excited at the topic. As it would turn out, Fushimi’s obviously positive reaction to his piercing had Yata feeling confident enough to bring up an idea he’d apparently had in mind for a while, but was apprehensive to go through with. It was endearing, watching Yata regard him with determined eyes, asking if he would be against it or not, and gratifying even when he’d given his response, Yata’s eyes sparkling.

“Let’s do it.”

\--

This time around, there was no alcohol involved, and no drunken friends to encourage it. It was only him and Yata, and well, the guy doing the actual piercing. Fushimi had never been in a tattoo shop before, and though he was aware they also offered piercings as a part of their services, he’d never expected it to have to do with him. The room had red walls and was thoroughly decorated in photos and posters, along with a variety of tattoo designs. There were also a few different stations set up, with black chairs and different tools laying around. There was a lot going on, but Fushimi couldn’t deny it fit the general atmosphere.

Currently, he and Yata were in a separate room meant for piercings. It was sectioned off by a black curtain, giving them some privacy as they talked to the piercer, listening to him as he explained the procedure a little bit. His boyfriend was laying down on a large, black chair, as he spoke with the man, nodding intently with each detail. The headrest of the chair was relatively small, and it had armrests as well. The area for the legs was pretty long actually, and left plenty of leftover space when Yata was concerned. It was cute how Yata pouted to himself when he’d first sat down, apparently noticing it as well himself. It looked kind of uncomfortable in Fushimi’s opinion though, with the way Yata was sitting. The top part of the chair slanted in a way that made Yata’s belly button easier to access, his upper body elevated while his legs lay flat.

Fushimi was standing next to Yata, on the opposite side of the worker, watching as he got everything ready. Yata's shirt was hiked up, his tan, toned abs visible as the guy wipes over Yata's navel with an alcohol wipe, thoroughly cleaning the area. It must've been cold though, because as soon as it made contact with Yata's skin, he jumps slightly.

As the worker turns to grab his tools from the side table, Fushimi eyes Yata, gaging his reactions. He could tell Yata was slightly on edge by the way his leg was bouncing lightly, his lip between his teeth as he waited. “Not scared now, are you?” Fushimi asks, hoping to serve as some small distraction. _Maybe we should’ve gotten him drunk after all, now that I think about it._

“No way!” Yata says, elbowing his boyfriend. “Just... maybe a little nervous. It’s no big deal though, I can handle it!”

“Hm...” Fushimi says, a small smirk playing at his lips. _Always trying to play it cool, huh, Misaki?_ He was sort of starting to wish he was there when he’d gotten his tongue pierced too, mild curiosity coming forth as the thought crossed his mind. “I can hold your hand if you want, to make you feel better.”

Pouting, Yata declines, “Shut up, and quit messing with me, jerk.”

“So rude, when I’m just trying to help...”

“That is definitely _not_ what you’re trying to do.”

Snickering, Fushimi quiets down when the worker turns back to face Yata, holding what looked to be a pair of scissors. Taking a closer look though, Fushimi notes they’re a pair of clamps instead. “You all set?” The man asks, to which Yata offers a big grin.

“Hell yeah!”

“Good to hear.”

Leaning forward, the man brings the clamp to Yata’s navel, lining it up to the marks he had drawn onto the skin previously. “You’re going to feel some pressure, but nothing to worry about, ‘kay?”

“Got it,” Yata says, nodding.

Clamping the skin into place, the man pulls it taut, making it easier for where the needle would soon be entering. “Take a deep breath,” He says.

Yata does, and just like that, the needle is through the skin, followed then by the silver barbell piercing Yata had chosen previously to keep things simple. Cleaning it up one last time, the man leans back, removing his gloves. “All done!”

“Seriously?” Yata says, incredulous, “It didn’t hurt as much as I thought!”

Smiling, the man points over to the mirror on the wall, “Right? There’s the mirror over there if you wanna take a look.”

Practically hopping off the seat, Yata strides over to the mirror, pulling up his shirt again. Walking to where Yata was, Fushimi watches Yata’s reflection as his boyfriend’s eyes go wide, admiring his new piercing. Spinning around, Yata regards Fushimi with an excited smile, “Doesn’t it look awesome, Saru?!”

Looking down to where the new piercing lay, Fushimi feels his heartbeat speed up. _Fuck, he’s too hot._ Yata’s navel looked incredibly good, just as good as the tongue piercing, if not better. With the style of piercing Yata had chosen, there were two silver balls, one situated where the actual belly button was and one above it. The skin was slightly red where the metal sat, but other than that, it looked to be fine. _Way better than fine, really..._

Gulping, Fushimi has to tear his eyes away from the sight, meeting Yata’s glowing eyes. “It looks good.”

\--

The few days after that had been torture.

After they had finished with Yata’s belly button piercing, the man had told them it’d be a few weeks or so until it was healed, and that until then, they’d have to be careful not to irritate it. Yata was meant to treat it with a salt wash twice a day everyday, in order to keep it healthy and from getting infected. It seemed like a pain, if Fushimi were being honest, but Yata didn’t seem to have much of a problem with it. _Well, he’s usually pretty good with things like that._ Those regular cleanings were starting to become hell for him soon after though...

The guy at the parlor had told Yata to stay away from wearing anything too restricting, as it could irritate the piercing, or even snag it. Yata had somehow taken that as wearing no shirts at all whenever he could, seeing no shame in walking around the house without a shirt on. It wasn’t a big deal or anything - usually - it was just... starting to take a toll on Fushimi was all. Seeing his boyfriend walking around topless was one thing, but with the new piercing, it brought things up a whole new level.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off it, even when he was supposed to be busy working. He’d be at the dining table doing some paperwork, when all of a sudden Yata would walk past, abs and piercing out in the open, his eyes catching onto the silver balls. Things would only get worse whenever he’d even _talk_ to Yata, the tongue piercing leaving him in no better shape. It was like no matter the situation, he would find himself being drawn to one piercing or the other, and it was getting hard to distract himself the more it went on.

He just about lost it one time when Yata had leaned in close to him, hand on his shoulder as he moved in closer to look at a video Fushimi was watching on his laptop. Yata’s navel piercing was just below face level with him sitting in a chair as Yata stood, the tongue piercing visible whenever Yata laughed at whatever was on the screen at that point. He had to take a big swig of his coffee right then in order to keep himself from jumping his boyfriend. _Seriously..._

In short, he was getting frustrated, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

He was pretty sure he’d done a good job at hiding it from Yata at least, being sure not to stare too long - hopefully - and even avoiding eye contact with both of the piercings if need be. It was fine though, he could endure it. It’s not like he hadn’t been without Yata for long periods of time before, with the few business trips he’d have to go on. Hell, it wasn’t like they _weren’t_ having sex in the current situation, either. It was just that he hadn’t exactly been able to do things the way he’d wanted to just yet. He was being impatient, and embarrassingly desperate, he knew that, but as the days went by, Fushimi found it getting harder to control himself.

_Ugh. Just a couple weeks more..._

\--

He couldn’t do it.

Currently sitting on the couch, Fushimi had been trying his best to drown out the sound of the shower in the background as he played a game, or attempted to. They were playing it together just moments before, until Yata had decided to take a shower. Naturally, the thought of Yata being naked had his mind going places almost immediately, and he might’ve thought about joining a couple times within the minutes he’d been sitting there. It was ridiculous, how desperate he’d become, and all because of some damn piercings.

The sound of the shower turning off though, that has his heart pounding even more. Any minute now, Yata would be coming out fresh from the shower, his hair and skin wet, the smell of his shampoo and body wash... Even worse if he wasn't wearing a shirt, which at this point of living together, he knew that would most likely be the case. It didn't help that all of those things were his weakness on a _normal_ basis, but now, it was amplified two times over. _Misaki..._

As if being summoned, Yata pops out of their bedroom, only it was worse than he'd imagined. Fushimi could feel his mouth go dry immediately as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend walking over to their laundry room, wearing nothing but a towel that he held loosely around his waist. Yata's skin had a light sheen to it from the water, making it seem like it was almost glowing in the lighting of their apartment. It reminded him of how Yata would look when they'd fuck, his skin sweaty from all the effort it took, whether it was from Fushimi fucking him or the other way around. It was always such a sight, seeing that tanned skin shine as they moved together, moans leaving both of their lips. _Fuck._

As Yata turns the corner to enter the laundry room, Fushimi catches a quick glimpse of his backside, the towel barely being high enough to cover his ass. He could make out the dimples on the small of Yata's back from how low it was, and the urge to lick and kiss Yata there was getting unbearable. _Just focus on something else._

Throwing the remote to the side, Fushimi decides on a cup of coffee to get his mind off things. He was seriously being ridiculous. It wasn't like they hadn't had sex at all after Yata had gotten his piercings, in fact they still did it just as much as they did before, if not even a little more due to his increased enthusiasm. It just seemed that no matter how many times he tried to repeat those facts in his head, he still couldn't calm himself down enough.

He knew it all went back to when he'd first laid eyes on Yata's tongue piercing, something akin to a small fire lighting inside him at that moment, a newly discovered desire making itself known. That small fire soon turned into a wild one though, after Yata had gotten his navel pierced, his body constantly tingling at the thought of Yata and what he wanted to do with him. Even at work he'd find his mind wandering to it, the thought of Yata's tongue on his as they made out, or the feel of it on his body, the piercing gliding over his skin... especially his co-

"Saru," Yata says from behind him, the voice way too close for Fushimi's comfort, the sound of it making him jump. _Just how long has he been there?_ "Oi... are you alright? I kept calling you and you didn’t answer."

He hadn’t noticed, but while he was pouring himself a cup of coffee, he’d somehow managed to pour some onto the counter. Clicking his tongue, Fushimi sets the coffee pot down, and continues to stir in some sugar, trying to _somewhat_ look like he had it all together. “I’m fine.” He says, but as the words leave his mouth he can tell even Yata wouldn’t be fooled by that. He never got jumpy, even when he was concentrating on work. Yata seemed to catch onto his reaction too, and before he can come up with some excuse, he feels Yata by his side, grabbing onto his forearm lightly. That touch alone makes his skin tingle, his skin burning where Yata was touching him. _What is wrong with me?_

“Are you sure?”

Willing himself to make eye contact, Fushimi looks over to Yata, only to see he’s still clad in only a bath towel. _Seriously? It’s like he’s doing this on purpose._ He only looks briefly, so as to not give himself away, before looking back up. “I am,” He says, slowly, “But why are you dressed like that still?”

Yata watches Fushimi’s expression for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to believe him, before answering his question. “Ah, well I thought I started the dryer before I took a shower, but I guess not,” Yata says, laughing lightly, “Then I saw you spacing out like an idiot on the way back to the room, so I decided to check on you.”

It’s that laugh that gets him.

He barely catches the second part of what Yata says, being too distracted with the quick glimpses of the tongue piercing showing as Yata laughs, the innocent sound of it mocking his not-so-innocent thoughts. It didn’t help that the action had Yata’s stomach moving slightly, the navel piercing moving along with it as he does, grabbing his attention.

“If you’re fine though, I’m gonna go get dressed.” Yata says, already turning to leave.

Snapping himself out of it, Fushimi grabs onto the wrist that was just on him without thinking, stopping Yata in his tracks. He hadn’t really meant to, his body moving on his own, but it didn’t bother him anymore, he’d given up on caring about desperate he looked. “Misaki,” Fushimi says, stepping closer to Yata until their chests were just about pressed together, their faces close. “... don’t.”

Yata seems to get the weight of those words immediately, his face taking on a shade of pink as his hazel eyes take in Fushimi's own flushed features. He didn't even want to think of the face he was making, his desperation sure to be showing at this point.

It didn't matter anymore, Yata knew what he wanted, and it was obvious that it was mutual, as Yata moves forward to capture Fushimi's lips in a desperate kiss.

_Finally._

\--

It didn't take long for Fushimi to crave more, the closed mouth kisses no longer being enough for him, especially after more than two weeks worth of waiting. It was becoming unbearable, knowing that what he wanted was so close, yet so far. _I can't wait anymore._

Pulling away from the kiss, maybe a little too abruptly, Fushimi meets Yata's confused gaze, his eyes already lidded from the contact. That look alone sent shivers down his spine, and he had to calm himself down a little before speaking up, a shaky breath leaving him before he let's the words out, "Misaki," Fushimi says, watching Yata intently. He knew Yata wouldn't judge him, and hell, he'd asked for things a lot more embarrassing in the past, but a part of him still felt reluctant as he finally attempted to voice his wants. Wants that had been gnawing at him relentlessly for weeks. "Your piercings... Are they fully healed yet?"

He watches as Yata's eyes widen in surprise for a second, before they quickly go lidded again, the message apparently having gotten across. Yata licks his lips slowly before answering, the piercing being shown off as he does, a small smirk decorating his face. The whole scene makes Fushimi's skin crawl with want, and when Yata's words hit him, it's like a truck. "Heh, wanna find out?"

He did. Desperately so.

They didn’t bother taking their time stepping things up after that, Fushimi's hands gripping Yata's hair as they made out hungrily in the kitchen. Yata had pushed Fushimi against the counter at some point, but Fushimi was so preoccupied in feeling and exploring Yata's mouth that he hadn't even noticed until Yata was lifting up his shirt to take it off, the cold kitchen counter making him jolt.

The piercing though... it was amazing. Far better than Fushimi had ever imagined.

Making out with Yata under normal circumstances was enough to make him feel weak in the knees, his whole body feeling like it was tingling at the sensation, the two of them getting lost in each other. With Yata's piercing added to the mix though, it felt even more intoxicating, his hips bucking against Yata's with renewed excitement.

_More..._

It was odd at first, feeling of the small metal ball on his tongue as it glided against Yata's. It was definitely not what he was used to, the piercing being a contrast to the slick, warm feeling of Yata's mouth, the hard feeling of metal moving across his tongue easily. Yata seemed to think the same, his tongue moving against Fushimi's with tentative curiosity, as if he were trying to see what worked and what didn't. It reminded Fushimi of when they'd first made out and how awkward it was, the two of them figuring out what they themselves liked as well as the other.

It wasn't all the same though, since they had more experience this time around. Yata still knew how to drive him crazy while they kissed, and when Yata's tongue traces the roof of his mouth, the piercing adding to the tickling sensation, Fushimi feels himself pull back unintentionally, a moan leaving his mouth. _This is too good..._

"Fuck, Saru..." Yata says, his voice practically a growl, before quickly capturing Fushimi's lips again.

It was so satisfying, feeling Yata like this, and as their kisses became more intense, Fushimi could feel the length of Yata's cock against his hip as he rutted against him. It was always a turn on when Yata would grind against him, his lust urging him to speed things up. He wasn't any better himself though, his hips meeting Yata's as they grappled and moaned against each other.

Fushimi was drowning in sensations, both from Yata's tongue piercing, to the hands roaming his body, as well as the feeling of his crotch on Yata's. Despite all that, Fushimi could still make out the feeling of something rubbing against his stomach, and the thought of what it must be has him whimpering.

Pulling back just slightly, Fushimi confirms that it's Yata's navel piercing, the small piece of metal rubbing against his abdomen with each thrust of Yata's hips. He could see it shine in the kitchen lighting, could see it move with every breath Yata took, the piercing moving along with Yata's toned abs as he gasped and moaned whenever Fushimi would meet his hips. It was so enticing to watch, seeing how enthusiastic his boyfriend was, moving against him so sinuously to get himself off. _So hot..._

Leaning down, Fushimi licks a long stripe up Yata's neck, suddenly feeling the need to affect Yata just as much as Yata was affecting him. He could feel Yata shudder at the feeling, his dick twitching under the fabric of the towel that was just barely hanging onto Yata's hip, the v-shape in his abdomen clearly visible, leaving little to the imagination. His own jeans were painfully tight, his cock straining against it with need as he felt Yata's abdomen against his, their breathing harsh. _Misaki, Misaki..._

“S-Saru,” Yata moans, tilting his head backwards to give Fushimi better access. “Let's take this to the bedroom, yeah?”

It was hard to pull back, but Fushimi manages, just barely, with the promise of something more in store. “Mm.”

\--

It takes a few minutes of awkward backwards stumbling and clothes being strewn about before they actually make it to the room, the two of them unable to keep off each other. It was a relief when Fushimi finally got his pants off, and quite a sight as that stupid towel finally fell to the ground. It was so tantalizing... Seeing Yata's hard cock alongside his new piercing, all for Fushimi to take in for himself.

Backing up to the bed, Fushimi pushes Yata down as he straddles him, hurriedly rubbing their naked cocks together. He ends up moving a bit too frantically though, and hits the head of his cock on Yata's piercing. “Ah!” Fushimi moans, his hips stilling momentarily as he's hit with an unexpectedly strong jolt of pleasure. “F-fuck, Misaki... That's so... so good...”

“Shit, Saru you're so hot.”

Seeking that same feeling, Fushimi begins to ground down on Yata more, faster, as he let’s the piercing strike him again and again. It was so good, so much so that he hadn't even realized he was practically only using the piercing to get himself off at this point, his hips instinctively aiming for the piercing alone and no longer Yata's cock, unintentionally neglecting his boyfriend - that is until he felt a firm grip on his hips, stopping his movements.

“Damn, Saru,” Yata says, moaning breathily as Fushimi whimpers in frustration, obviously not keen on having been stopped.

“Misaki,” Fushimi whines, “Why'd you... stop me?”

“Heh, sorry, but you really are n-needy today,” Yata says, bucking his hips up quickly, tearing a moan out of Fushimi's throat. “Do you even realize how hot you're being right now? Practically fucking yourself on my piercing like that...”

Taking in the words, Fushimi feels his face heat up at the humiliation. He knew he was being shameless, but he couldn't help it. Those piercings had been on his mind for so long, that his body was acting on its own.

“If you think that feels good...” Yata says, leaning forward to whisper into Fushimi's ear, “I wonder how this’ll feel...” Licking the shell of Fushimi's ear, Yata trails down lightly before lightly nibbling onto his earlobe, making Fushimi quiver at the touch as he feels the other piercing glide across his skin easily.

He knew Yata was teasing him, but he was far too gone to care, only one thing being on his mind. “M-Misaki..” Fushimi whimpers, “Please.”

Laughing lightly, Yata pulls back from Fushimi's ear and places a quick peck on his lips before he flips them over, Fushimi now on his back as Yata straddled him. Their cocks rub against each other again as they settle into the new position, Fushimi tilting his head back as he moans in pleasure. Taking the opportunity, Yata leans forward to place kisses and mark at Fushimi's neck, dragging the piercing along the sensitive flesh as he does, only managing to rile Fushimi up further.

It was beginning to be too much, Fushimi's skin now decorated with goosebumps as Yata continued to place marks along his collarbone and neck, leaving Fushimi squirming beneath him. It felt good, but Fushimi wanted Yata to make due on his promise, his cock twitching with want.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, Fushimi pulls at Yata's hair to get his attention, looking down through bleary eyes. "Misaki... ah-" Fushimi says, gasping in pleasure as Yata bucks into his hips again, their erections brushing against each other. _Fucking tease._ “L-lower...”

“Heh, sorry,” Yata says, moving down to suck on one of Fushimi's nipples, “Is this better?”

Fushimi's hands tighten in Yata's hair, a mix of pleasure and frustration making itself known, “Ngh!”

Yata doesn't say anything, but instead moves over to Fushimi's other nipple, toying with it as he traces it with his piercing. Fushimi could feel his dick leaking as he does, just imagining how it would feel if that were his head he were tracing instead, and how he'd finally be able to get off the way he'd been imagining for weeks.

Trailing kisses down Fushimi's ribs, Yata makes his way slowly to Fushimi's own belly button, only to lick there as well, his hands on Fushimi's thighs as he held him in place, keeping him from pleasuring himself. Yata was getting closer, to the point where Fushimi thought he was finally going to get what he wanted, only for Yata to kiss his inner thigh, purposely avoiding his cock.

He couldn't hold in his whimpers anymore, not when Yata was so close... It was so frustrating, feeling Yata's mouth so near to where he wanted it, but not actually there, his impatience bubbling up in the form of a shallow thrust, Yata's strong grip pinning him down.

“What is it you always tell me again, Saru?” Yata says, voice dripping with lust, his breath ghosting across Fushimi's cock, “‘Impatient aren't we?’”

With that, Fushimi loses it, “Misaki! I need- ah!”

He knew it was on purpose, but as Yata licks along the base of his cock, the hard feeling of the piercing pressing against his skin alongside that warm tongue, he didn't care that he was interrupted.

It was so much better than when he was rubbing himself against Yata's stomach, the tongue piercing gliding against his sensitive skin, pressing into all of his sensitive spots with control instead of his frenzied movements. Even if it was Yata's first time servicing him the new piercing, it seemed like he already had a good grasp on what to do with it, his tongue licking up from the base to his tip, only for him to tease the underside of his head with it, the feeling of it making Fushimi grab onto the sheets behind him in ecstasy, moaning Yata's name. “Misaki, yes...!”

To think that something he'd been imagining for so long could be so incredible, so much better than he'd pictured. No matter how intense it had gotten in his head, there was no way it could match up to this. Fushimi's head tilts back into the pillows as Yata begins to toy with his slit, the metal ball pressing into it just enough for it to make him whine low, before Yata takes him in completely. _Shit..._

It was amazing, the moans leaving his mouth being utterly indecent, Yata's name leaving his lips on multiple occasions, until he could no longer form words, his sentences turning into gibberish. The hand that was still in Yata's hair tightens as Yata pulls almost all the way off, only to suck at the tip again. _Fuck I'm..._

“Mm, Misa-” Fushimi tries, only for his words to be swallowed up by loud whimpers, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. It was overwhelming, and before Fushimi can even realize it himself, he was coming. “A-ah, I'm.. Hn!”

He could feel Yata pull off him then, his cum undoubtedly releasing onto Yata's face as reaches his peak. He hadn't meant to, but with how intense it was, Fushimi couldn't keep himself together long enough, the sensations drowning him. Slowly coming down from his high, Fushimi opens his eyes blearily, his eyes focusing on the display in front of him.

Yata looked just as wrecked as Fushimi felt, his face flushed red, lips swollen, eyes glazed over and lidded. His hair was a mess too, the choppy copper locks mussed from Fushimi's constant grip throughout it all. As if all that wasn't enough, Fushimi's cum was decorating Yata's face provocatively as it trailed down his cheek, only to drip down onto those plump lips, Yata's tongue darting out languidly as he licked himself clean. He couldn't get over how amazing Yata had looked in that moment, even if he had just gotten off. _And he calls me sexy..._ He could already feel himself getting excited again they make eye contact, the tension still there.

“Damn, Saru, that was pretty fast,” Yata says, smirking, “A little warning would've been nice, you know.”

Ignoring Yata's jab, Fushimi pulls him by the arm, pressing their lips together firmly, swallowing the surprised Yata makes in return. He could taste his own release on Yata's tongue as he deepens the kiss, and moans as they pull back, the two of them breathing heavily. "Misaki," Fushimi says, "More..."

Fushimi can see the way Yata's eyes widen at the request, a low growl leaving his throat before he suddenly pins Fushimi's arms to the mattress, making Fushimi's breath hitch. He could feel Yata's cock on his hip as he does so, hard and hot and slick with the precum that had been leaking from his tip. He could tell Yata wanted it just as much as he did, if not more, considering he hadn't gotten off yet. Breathing into Fushimi's ear, Yata speaks in a low tone, "Saying something like that," Yata says, nipping at Fushimi's neck. "You really turn me on, damn it."

Sighing shakily, Yata gives Fushimi's neck one last nip before he pulls back, obviously trying to hold himself back for the time being. Reaching over to the bedside table, Yata pulls out the lube, a wicked grin on his face as he waves it in front of Fushimi. "If you want more, you're going to need to get ready, huh, Saru?"

Licking his lips, Fushimi smiles back, "That depends, Misaki... Are you going to show me how?"

As expected, Yata rises up to the challenge, his eyes taking on a dangerous gleam. "Heh, guess so."

\--

Even if Fushimi could tell Yata was desperate for it, his boyfriend didn't rush his movements as he got him prepared.

Spreading his legs, Fushimi gives Yata access to his entrance, heart rate increasing in anticipation. Yata's fingers were cold from the lube, the feeling making him jolt a little at the initial touch. He knew what to expect though, and as Yata's finger circles around his hole, Fushimi let's out a shallow exhale. Yata always liked to tease Fushimi in bed it seemed...

Feeling Yata's digit finally sink in, Fushimi closes his eyes, allowing Yata to enter him slowly. It was a relief, feeling Yata inside him, even if it was just like this, the low burn making him shiver as he continued to move deeper. He couldn't help but crave more though, even as Yata entered this time with two fingers, spreading him even more. It helped knowing Yata wasn't no better than he was, his boyfriend looking obviously starved as he watch Fushimi moan at his touch, eyes blown wide with want.

He couldn't blame Yata though, feeling half-starved himself despite the fact that he had already gotten off, unlike Yata, who had yet to be touched at all. _He must be holding himself back..._ The realization has a warm feeling spreading throughout his chest, and before he knows it, he's grabbing onto Yata's wrist, stopping him abruptly, "Misaki, lay down."

"Eh? But you-"

"-It's fine," Fushimi says, kissing Yata lightly. No way was he going to be the only one to enjoy this, even if he had been the one to ask for it. "Don't worry."

Eyeing Fushimi for a moment, Yata obeys his request, albeit a bit hesitantly before laying down, Fushimi straddling him as he does. Situating his legs on either side of Yata, Fushimi lubes up his own fingers, before reaching behind himself with one hand on Yata's chest to keep him in place. It was kind of exposing... sitting like this. He had done this on many occasions, but never while in this position, with Yata watching him so intently. He was already hard again, from the earlier lewd display and from having Yata prepare him, his cock standing proudly as he kneeled in front of his boyfriend.

"Saru..." Yata says, hands already making their way to Fushimi's hips.

"Misaki," Fushimi answers, sighing as he pushes two fingers into himself, his body sucking him in easily from Yata's earlier ministrations. "Just - watch me, hm?" It was embarrassing to say, but there was no point in getting bashful at this point, considering all that they'd been through.

Nodding, Yata relaxes beneath him, his eyes quickly moving from Fushimi's flushed face to rove over his body as he prepared himself. It was a bit difficult in this position, his legs quivering slightly as he tried to spread himself wider. The more he did it though, the more pleasure began to take over, dulling out the inconvenience of it. Quickly adding a third finger, Fushimi moans lightly, and closes his eyes, subconsciously pushing back on his own digits. It already felt so good, but as he continues to play with himself, he feels one of Yata's hands slip off his hips. _Hm?_

Hearing the wet sounds and feeling Yata move beneath him, Fushimi already knows what's happening before opening his eyes, the image already in the forefront of his mind. Glancing down, Fushimi takes in Yata's pleasured expression as jacks himself off to the sight of Fushimi on top of him, never once taking his eyes off Fushimi. Yata’s looked absolutely stunning, eyes alive and ablaze as he moved his hand quickly, his movements were jerky and rushed, as if he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Mm, Saru," Yata moans, squeezing his eyes shut, "Shit..."

_You're telling me..._

He could never stand that voice, when Yata sounded absolutely desperate, his voice almost a growl. That face too... It was truly indecent. It was just about all Fushimi could take, his own desperation seeping through the cracks. “Misaki... Now.”

Immediately, Yata’s eyes shoot open again, that intense gaze on Fushimi as he pulls out his fingers to instead grab onto Yata’s cock. He can hear Yata’s breath hitch as he strokes him a few times, spreading the remaining lube, before guiding it to his entrance. Fushimi doesn’t hesitate in lowering himself, his body taking Yata in easily as he fully seats himself in Yata's lap, the two of them groaning in unison.

As his body adjusts to the intrusion, Yata massages Fushimi’s inner thighs soothingly, his fingertips tracing small circles as they wait. It was a sweet gesture, and Fushimi leans forward to place a soft kiss on Yata’s lips before lifting himself up slowly, bouncing lightly on Yata’s cock. Humming as Yata moans beneath him, Fushimi feels a swell of satisfaction, happy to finally be able to please Yata.

“Feels good, Saru...”

Yata let’s Fushimi do as he pleases for a few minutes, before suddenly turning the tables. The hands that had been helping to guide Fushimi at his own pace tighten, abruptly bringing Fushimi down onto his cock, hard. “Ah!” Fushimi moans, taken aback.

It always ended up like this, with his boyfriend eventually taking over as he guided his movements, whether it was to help Fushimi get what he wanted faster, or to slow him down. Sometimes it was torturous, Yata limiting his thrusts when he wanted it harder, _faster_ , aiming to make him beg for it. Other times, it was fast and rough, the two of them lost in their lust as they touched everywhere they could reach on the other. Today it seemed it was leaning more towards the latter though, Yata obviously not in the mood to prolong things more than they already had. Maybe it was a good thing he hadn’t been touched for so long after all.

Guiding Fushimi’s hips back up, Yata slams him back down again, meeting his thrusts halfway. “Shit, Saru... You’re still so tight.”

Biting his lip, Fushimi holds back a whimper, trying not to lose himself _too_ quickly. When they’d first started having sex, Fushimi came to find that Yata often said whatever popped into his mind, no matter how shameless he sounded. Yata’s comments could range from innocent revelations about the other, or to things that were much more lewd, to say the least. He supposed his boyfriend couldn’t help it though, being too in awe and in the moment to properly hold himself back. Unfortunately for Fushimi though, those words often left him squirming in embarrassment. At least, initially.

As time went on though, and Yata continued to praise and comment on different things about him during their intimate times together, Fushimi started to realize that he didn't exactly... dislike it. Yata seemed to realize it too. Where he used to sputter out an apology after some complaints on Fushimi's side, he began to become a little rebellious instead.

It became an open secret, that Fushimi actually enjoyed what Yata had to say, those bashful apologies that used to follow after a slip up turning into teasing remarks instead. The complaints Fushimi would utter were no longer taken seriously, cast aside as Yata gave him what he really wanted: to hear more. It was humiliating and gratifying all in the same, hearing Yata moan indecent things in his ear, knowing full well it was all meant to rile him up. There always came a point where he didn’t care anymore, his own bashfulness turning into desperation.

“Heh, whoa, did you just tighten up right now?” Yata says, chuckling lightly. “You're so dirty Saru, getting excited over something like that...”

_Ah, there it was. More teasing._

It seemed like Yata had gotten better at dirty talking.

“Hn... s-shut up,” Not wanting to let Yata have the upper hand entirely, Fushimi leans forward to bite into Yata's neck, earning a hiss from his boyfriend. It wasn't taken lightly though, Yata thrusting in harder, hitting Fushimi's sweet spot. “A-ah, Misaki!”

“Sorry,” Yata says, slamming into that spot again. “What were you saying?”

Yeah. He had definitely gotten better, alright.

Yata doesn't wait for an actual response though, his pace not faltering in the slightest, hips moving upwards with each of Fushimi's downward thrusts. Wrapping his arms around Yata's shoulders, Fushimi brings the two of them closer, their abdomens almost touching. It's then that Yata pulls Fushimi closer as well, and Fushimi is seeing stars. “Hah- there!” Fushimi keens, his grip tightening as Yata's navel piercing rubs against his cock.

“Heh, you really like that, don't you?”

“Mm...”

He had almost forgotten about it with all the teasing, but as his rubs against the metal pieces again, Fushimi shudders. It had felt good before, but with Yata moving inside him at the same time, Fushimi couldn’t seem to control himself, his hips moving on their own to try and replicate it. “Misaki, again, _deeper_ -” He whines, only for Yata to give him just that, and more.

Guiding Fushimi's hips up again, Yata pulls him back down at the same time Fushimi tries to roll his hips forward, his cock hitting Fushimi's prostrate as Fushimi bumps into his piercing again. The noise that leaves Fushimi's throat is intoxicating, his nails digging into Yata's shoulders as he takes both sensations in, his thighs quaking at the ecstasy of such intense pleasure.

Yata's hold on his hips tighten again, his fingers digging into the soft skin as he moans in Fushimi's ear, breathless. “Shit, Saru,” Yata says, thrusting again. “If you keep tightening up like that I'm-”

“-Misaki... More...”

“Fuck.”

Removing his hold from Fushimi's hips, Yata instead wraps his arms around Fushimi's waist, pressing their chests flush together. It made it easier for Fushimi to rub himself against the piercing, his movements erratic, accompanying Yata's frenzied thrusts. It was clear that Yata was getting close, his moans becoming louder as Fushimi continued to roll his hips, his own orgasm fast approaching.

“Misaki, close...” Fushimi whines.

“Hah, Saruhiko,” Yata says, pulling his face back to peer at Fushimi. “M-me too... together...”

Closing the distance between them, Yata kisses Fushimi passionately, his tongue tracing Fushimi's bottom lip, as he makes his way inside. Meeting Yata with the same amount of enthusiasm, Fushimi moans as Yata's piercing glides against his tongue, the movements slick and satisfying. _So damn good, Misaki..._

He's almost at his limit, when Yata hits his prostrate again, making him arch back in pleasure. He loses it entirely though when Yata does it again, his navel piercing rubbing against his cock one last time, Yata biting at his bottom lip lightly as he pulls back from the kiss. “Misaki, I'm- ah!” Fushimi moans, his body shaking in ecstasy as he comes, his release staining his and Yata's abdomen.

“Saru... Me too- shit,” Yata groans, stilling suddenly as he climaxes as well, his cum filling Fushimi as they cling to each other tightly.

After catching their breath, Yata's hold around Fushimi's waist loosens up as he gazes up at Fushimi, a tired, but satiated look on his face. Fushimi can't help but smile at that, having the same sentiments himself.

Slowly, Fushimi lifts himself on shaky legs, allowing Yata to slip out of him carefully, before collapsing back down beside him, clearly spent. To have come twice in one session... It wasn't exactly common for him. He really had been desperate for it, it seemed.

As they lay there silently, Yata combs his fingers through Fushimi's hair, while Fushimi peers at Yata's belly as it rises and falls calmly, his eyes focused on the piercing. To think a ball of metal could have such an effect on him, the evidence of his lust now covering said piercing, along with a good portion of Yata's abdomen. It was a long time coming though, after how long he'd been waiting for it. _Can't wait to do it again, though._

He must've been staring for a while though, the steady rhythm of Yata's breathing being interrupted with a light laugh. “Damn, who would've thought you'd like piercings so much, huh, Saru?”

Clicking his tongue, Fushimi pouts a little, “Whatever. Those damn things take too long to heal, if you ask me.”

“I guess,” Yata says, shrugging a little. “It was really hard to act normal after they healed. You were so obvi-” Suddenly, Yata tenses, his sentence stopping abruptly. “-I mean, you - uh...” He could see Yata gulp beside him, the fingers that had previously been carding through his hair stilling.

Now _this_ , Fushimi wanted to hear.

“What were you saying, Misaki? ‘You were so’ - what, exactly?”

Biting his lip, Yata looks away anxiously, seemingly contemplating his options before finally giving up. He'd known Fushimi long enough to know he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. “Um... Don't get mad, okay?” Yata says, scratching at the tip of his nose. “It's just - how do I say this...”

“Get on with it, Misaki,” Fushimi says, his patience wearing thin.

“Okay, okay! It's just, I don't know. It was totally obvious you were into the piercings so, I kinda just... Wanted to test something.”

Test something? It's then that it starts to piece together, Yata's vague explanation telling him just what he wanted to know. _He wouldn't have..._

“Misaki...” Fushimi says slowly, a nagging suspicion starting to form. “Don't tell me... you've been doing this on purpose?”

“I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it!” Yata says, slightly embarrassed. “Seeing the way you'd space out like that whenever you saw them... I couldn't help myself.”

Ah. Somehow, it all made sense now. Why Yata had been walking around shirtless so often, why he'd been leaning in closer than needed whenever they'd talked, and why he had been walking around practically nude after his shower earlier. Thinking back on it now, Fushimi couldn't believe how he'd managed to overlook something so blatantly obvious. He had been too preoccupied in trying to hide his eagerness - which he apparently didn't so well - that he hadn't noticed. Yata had been trying to seduce him for days, showing off both of his brand new piercings. It was surreal almost, having Yata try to seduce him in such a roundabout way, but the thought has Fushimi flushing.

To think he was so transparent that even his idiot boyfriend figured it out.

_This is unbelievable._

“Are you mad?” Yata asks.

He was embarrassed, and somewhat in awe, but he wasn't mad by any means. It had all worked out in the end after all, right?

“No,” Fushimi says, “Just... A little surprised, is all. To think an idiot like Misaki managed to pull one on me.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Yata says, pausing before continuing in a smug voice, “And to think someone like _you_ has a thing for piercings. Next thing I know you'll be taking me to get my dick pierced, or something.”

Turning the words over in his head, Fushimi quiets down. _Dick piercings..._ He'd have to do some research, but it almost sounded appealing in the moment. The thought of what piercings might be like inside him, or on him, the two of them rubbing against each other as they got off with that alone. The heal time of those were another thing though, and Fushimi wasn’t too keen on the thought of depriving himself, as well as Yata. It had been worth it this time around though, so maybe it would be the same? _Hm..._

Noticing his boyfriend’s silence, Yata looks back over to him. “Saru?”

Smirking, Fushimi sits up, Yata's eyes following his figure. “That's not such a bad idea, Misaki.” He says, glancing back, to which Yata just regards him in shock.

“Oi- Saru... You're joking, right?!” Yata says.

“Hm, who knows?”

It was just an idea, but seeing as how well these piercings went, Fushimi couldn't help but feel a tingle of excitement run through him at the thought.

Maybe Yata wasn't such an idiot after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me lol I am ashamed. (not really tho)  
> I actually thought about giving Yata dick piercings in this but I felt like that might've been a liiiittle too much haha. Open ending tho for those who are interest huhu lemme know if you want a sequel bc I might just do it tbh. Desperate misaru is my weakness along w Yata dirty talking so I mean this fic was so fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed my sin! ^^/
> 
> Also feel free to message me about misaru or k in general my twitter is saruhiko_bb! <3


End file.
